1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device, a probe, an electronic instrument, a diagnostic device, and a processing device.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic device (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-142555) has been known in which ultrasonic waves are emitted from a tip end of a probe toward a target and ultrasonic waves reflected on the target are detected. For example, this device is used as an ultrasonic diagnostic device in which the inside of a patient's body is imaged to be used for diagnosis. Generally, a piezoelectric element is used as an ultrasonic element that emits ultrasonic waves.